


Her Angel's Hope

by MissyMae33



Category: Chaos Control Tower
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Kudos: 5





	Her Angel's Hope

“My, the stars are bright tonight, little blossom.”

An angel, halo glowing soft and peacefully, hair flowing in the night breeze, and shining eyes looked down at the baby, swaddled in a pink blanket, and laying in a bed of flowers.

She smoothed her dress and wings, and laid down beside the baby girl, her pink hair spreading out from beneath her shoulders and back, tickling her cheeks. She glanced once more at the child, and rolled onto her side.

“I’m lucky I can be here with you.” The angel whispered to the baby, as to not startle her. “All these angels, and I never became one truly myself. I had to change so much about me to even have a chance to see you. But, even so, I believe all my work was worth it.”

She reached her pale, smooth hand over, and softly glided it across the sleeping baby’s face, letting her thumb trail behind the rest of her fingers, a loyal puppy to the rest. 

“My little Mae-gical girl…Elise loves you so dearly.”

Elise sat up, her hair taking its place back on her back and shoulders, and sighed. She combed her fingers through her hair to get any loose leaves and petals out of her hair.

Elise looked up at the sky, the stars watching her from the field. They all blinked and winked their eyes at the angel and baby girl, giving them the sign to go and have a good night. Elise already was, that wasn’t a challenge.

She ran her hand over her stomach, and felt the gritty, sandpaper-like crack run from her belly button to the bottom of her bosom. She sighed and turned back to the baby.

“One day, huh? Someday I’ll have to tell you what has happened. To my mama, papa, and dear sister… It’s all unfortunately inevitable. My foolish self is the culprit in this case and all others, no doubt.”

Elise played with a strand of hair. “It’s pitiful, what I’ve done to have recognition and… my my, a break. It has come to where I often ponder how you observe the world around you, how you observe… me.” She tucked the stand behind her elf-like ear, her freckled face glowing in the stars’ light. “Quite right, it’s silly.”

Elise drew her knees up to her face, her toes gliding through the soft petals and planting themselves with them. She sighed, crossing her elbows on her knees, and drooping her head onto them, letting out an airy sigh.

It was horrible to Elise. Her position, her lack of sleep, overworking only because she was too jumpy and jittery about one child. How much of a mess can she possibly be?

No true authority, no true purpose besides the baby girl who she didn’t even get assigned to. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with Elise Stellara?

Sinking into something deeper than the pool of stars, more spaced out than said stars themselves. Scattered, skrinkled, freckled as she always was. Never in one spot because the other half was wiped clean. She was only but a tiny drop of water in a freezing ocean, locking her shivering knees, popping her ice cold ears as she ran deeper.

Sinking. Pure despair.

She was about to prepare for a bitter tear to run down her face in her own pity when a sudden noise arose from beside her.

The baby girl, arms free and whimpering.

Elise leaned over to scoop up the girl, and cradled her gently in her arms.

The child had tiny tears streaking her face, and scared cries slipping from the tongue and spilling out of the lips.

Elise stroked her cheek again, brushing away a few tears, and soothing the girl, shushing her gently and quietly.

“Shhhh, shh… You’re okay, my sweet. I promise you, no harm shall ever come to you. You’re safe here in my arms.”

The baby girl opened her silver eyes, looking up at the angel, and sniffled. She squeaked as another sob was starting to boil and creep up from her throat.

Elise rocked the girl gingerly, and kneeled into the flowers again. She started to hum a soothing lullaby to help the baby still those tears. She summoned a butterfly pacifier, and gave it to the baby.

“My love, I have those nasty dreams as well. I assure you, it is a fairly common problem in some. I wish I could do away with mine, but unfortunately, they tend to linger. But let me tell you something, my blossom,”

Elise booped the small child, and a glowing butterfly replaced her finger when it was lifted. It made a happy trilling sound, and kissed the baby’s nose. The little girl smiled.

“Whenever you feel a tingle in that heart, or when you’re cracking a smile, that’s me inside of you, loving you ever so dearly and loving being there for you.” Elise voiced, once again stoking the baby’s cheek.

She looked up once more at the stars, and started to hum one of her favorite lullabies:  _ Je T’Aime _ .

Quietly guiding the melody, she brought the song to her lips, and soon began to sing the lyrics as well. As she did, she saw the baby’s eyes flutter down as she was lulled to sleep by her angel. When the song was done, and the little girl was fast asleep, Elise stood and looked at the flowers, the butterfly snoozing on the girl’s nose, and then one last time at the sky.

“Trisha, you don’t need to worry. You’re going to feel so much better. Just you wait.”


End file.
